Offically Complicated
by Raised with Fangs
Summary: I felt as though I was being faced with what was supposed to be uncensored death. Meaning, it felt like nobody knew I was dying. Than I realized I wasn't dying, I was faced with death. Pretty, pretty please with a red vampire on top, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the start of a series. 'Offically complicated' will be updated as much as I can. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I love all my fans and if you so much as read this, please review!**

* * *

Prologue

You know when you're faced with death, that all you can think about was what was said in movies? Every time you're supposedly meant to die, you'll see your life pass before your eyes? Well, that wasn't happening. Instead, I felt as though I was being faced with what was supposed to be uncensored death. Meaning, it felt like nobody knew I was dying. Anybody up or below seemed to ignore me as my life passed. But then again, it became strange how I laid in front of five figures, all huge with black cloaks. Something sinister reflected off them, making my death seem more painful. I couldn't feel any part of my body; it was as if I was suffocating.  
Then I realized that I wasn't dying, I was faced with death.

* * *

**The general idea of reviewing is to press the green box down the bottom, it'd only take a second!!! Please, pretty pretty please with bloody red vampire on top!!!! R&**R


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Okay, so here the first chapter. I beg your reviews. All accepted. tell me what you think!!!**

* * *

Heavne is a place on Earth

by

Belinda Carlisle

Chapter one

Supposedly, life was a mystery. Nobody knew anything about what happened after you die, nor do they understand how we were originally made. Sure, they had suggestions and theories, but nobody's ever really figured it out. Of course, it was humanly impossible to understand the concept of human life.

Nobody really knows how precious life is until it's taken away from you. Humans run off to destroy themselves, whether slowly or quickly. They don't understand how much you'd want your life back after it's taken. Instead, they flash around, consuming alcohol, considering drugs, even take upon the liberty of suicide attempts. Little do they know that those scars remain even after you're dead.

You'd think, considering the small expansion of their pathetic little lives, that they'd appreciate the greatness in which they received. Whisking off a soul isn't so easy, and it's annoying more than half the time.

"Heart, is there any more?" I mumbled. Her throaty voice answers. It sounds like two voices put into one, than amplified.

"One more, than they travel the souls keep." I hated the souls keep. It was like a river. Those who died enter the souls keep, and they who were good in their human life were shoved harshly into mortal's plain to be reborn. The job of the shoving was given to Soul. Soul wasn't a very happy man. He was not so graceful about his job either.

"Matter, are the bodies being disposed of?" I asked. His two way voice echoes like them all.

"They're decomposing as we speak. What about you power?" He roared. This meant that their funerals were today, and the bodies were slowly starting to rot.

"It's fine. None of them have anything worth the keep. I let them take the power they own. Maybe in their next lives they would appreciate it." I stated. Heart chuckled.

"Intelligence?" I asked. His voice held an octave higher than the rest, but yet it's more the thrilling.

"All to the depth of the situation, the conscience of some of these humans are exquisite. Bloods not every happy, said they taste nasty." He laughed. I grinned.

"Vengeance?" I called. His growls in frustration.

"Some of these humans are post dramatic. I just had a human barbie doll flirting with me." He hissed. I laughed. Heart snickered.

"Do I hear love?" She teased. He growls.

"Back off." He warned. "What about you mortality?"

"Over and done with freaks." She said. Mortality was the youngest of us all. "Boring old humans, can't I give them something else to muse over, let me send in a vampire, please?"

I snapped at her. "No."

"So mean." She cried. Grief entered, her state wasn't matching her name at all. She was overly cheerful at the moment.

"Why are you so happy?" I snickered. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm grief. When I absorb grief, I become immensely happy, for I am refuelled."

I laughed and nodded. I was feeling oddly weak, as I thought about it. "Did I miss anybody?"

"Yeah, over here." Revenge spoke. I turned to her; she was sitting down by the river, greedily looking upon the poor soul, twitching her pedicured fingers through the water every now and then.

"Revenge, stop that." I snapped. She pouted by sat back, just looking now.

"Is our job done for tonight?" Grief sighed. I nodded.

"Yeah, off to homes you go." I said. "I'll see you later."

"What about the rest of the dying?" Soul asked. I sighed.

"Someone dies every minute; we can't always be here. We have 'lives' to run too you know." I grumble. It's past midnight, and I'm hungry.

I stormed out of the portal, transporting back to the human world quickly. Taking the quickest route I know from the portal, I race up the cold steps to the open roomed house. The rent was oddly affordable here, and it made me feel so much more secure.

Rushing past Matthew, I pulled open the fridge and opened a can of coke and grabbing the left over spaghetti bowl that remains on the top shelf. I put it in the microwave for three minutes before pulling out, slapping it down on the table next to the human, and started chopping it down.

"Someone's hungry." He laughs. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn right."


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Okay, so here the second chapter. I beg your reviews. All accepted. tell me what you think!!! Please enjoy, and maybe this will satisfy you all...**

* * *

Breathe into me

by

Red

Chapter two

It just seemed useless. What could I possibly do to help? Take away their power, that's what I did. That was the only thing I could do.

"I suggest we go on strike." Grief proposed. I sighed.

"And what, Grief?" I stated. "We can't exactly let the people who are supposed to die, live."

"Yeah, we can." Revenge gushed. "Um, you know, like, we control it, so why not?"

Revenge was blond. She was like a Barbie doll. Heart was like a young mother with brown hair and a slime figure. Mortality was short, a fourteen year old dead girl, with silver hair. Grief had short purple hair and a tall figure. Soul was like a grumpy old man, he hated work when he was alive and he still does. He had short scruffy blond hair. All the men were masculine. Intelligence had green hair and an average height. Matter was my age, a bad boy look to him, with black hair. Blood had red hair and was short. Vengeance was a charmer. He loved all the popularity, but hated the adoring. He had light brown hair. I'm power and I have long, wavy black hair and a slim figure, average height. There were two things were all have in common.

We all have pupil less eyes, and we're called the Death Reapers. For we control all life and destruction.

"We can't do that, it will unbalance the system." I hissed. Of course it would.

"Than what do you suggest?" Revenge growled. "If we're not going on strike, why don't we give the human's want, some death for their unamused lives?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course she wanted revenge. That was here specialty. It was only natural.

"No, but maybe we should give humanity what they ask for?" Intelligence muttered thoughtfully. "They seek amusement, so why don't we unleash a new creation?"

I was starting to get the idea. I thought about it. "What do you suggest than Intelligence?"

"Start with the minor." He thinks. "Send in the wiccan. This will be your specialty, make them have power."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Like witches?"

"Exactly."

I concentrate. "Does everybody agree?"

Nine voices agree heartily and I sighed before thinking about what I wanted. Young children. Fourteen years to eighteen. Inhumanly beautiful and powerful. Mysterious creatures, then I force them on Earth to be placed in random homes. Placing memories in all of them, I don't give them the knowledge of witchery.

This would surely be amusing.

* * *

**Green button people!!! review please!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, WARNING- this chapter is short. You'll understand why soon enough, thank you- believe in the impossible, for you review!!!**

* * *

Chapter three

I was right, it was highly amusing. The human's couldn't understand what hit them. The witches gained power that freaked them out to no end. One girl received transportation, and let's just say that she can't stay still for more than a second. Oh, and nobody could find her.

That was widely hilarious. I know, us Reapers were jerks, but at least I had a reason to be. Do you wish to know my story? Do you wish to know how I lived before this? I was human once. Unlike all the other Reapers, I had lived as a human, was brought up by human parents, and acted like a human, to an extent. As a human, I had a strange power. Even the current Reapers hadn't known about me, and that was saying something.

Years ago, when I was younger, Humans lived in fear of Vampires. Yes, the original Vampires. These Vampires weren't made by the Reaper's; in fact- they were made by the Gods, like the rest of creation. These Vampires walked around in the night, fearing the day. The sun blistered them, killing them slowly, or if in direct sunlight, instantly. They fed off blood, but unlike the movies and stories now existing, they were particularly friendly.

They were gorgeous. Pale, yes, but beautiful. The women always had straight, curvy, and fully toned bodies. Their personalities reflected in their eyes, and they were always formal. The never let anything get the best of them. They were perfect creatures.

I guess that explained why I fell in love with one of them.

So, this was the start of my existence.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has another language in it. No, I don't speak it, so I take no credit for it. The story, though, is completely mine, so no stealing!!!! thank you for your reviews!!!!**

**I don't own any songs either!**

* * *

Fast car

by

Tracy chapman

Chapter four

The night was thrilling, though I still don't understand why I have to be out there. With the drizzle of midnight dew on the passing trees, the place looked wondrous. Momma said it was, so that's why we moved here, oh, and to avoid my little mistake at the last town.

I was now on my way to take ten to one classes. At night. Yes, I was taking night classes. Marcus Academy was famous for its midnight classes, because apparently the 'dead' come out to play. Of course, if playing meant learning, then they'd be having a blast.

Stupid famous school for dead dummies.

"Momma, why am I doing this?" I whined. Oh, did I mention that this was the first time that I had ever gone to a normal school. Originally, I had been home schooled. Being home schooled was the only reason why I had made it into this stupid private school. It wasn't exactly thrilling that I was being forced to do this.

"Because, it's better for you to get to know the population outside of your momma and papa's grasp." Momma was always like this. I was brought up saying momma and papa, and punished for saying anything otherwise. Of course, this was because they didn't want their only child growing up. Momma's voice was firm, final. I hated when she done that, because it meant that everything I argued with was going to be turned into another subject, turned around, and shoved into my face. I was a losing cause.

"It's you who taught me that it's better for me not to leave the house, momma." I said, staring out the window. I am seventeen, currently smart enough to be in a high classed collage, and even skipped two years of high school. I was currently the smartest female seventeen year old alive. Momma was horrible at her job. She knew nothing, but I knew everything. Papa was just a lost cause, my brain came from no one.

Momma's eyes flashed angrily in the review mirror. "It's you, devil child; that hold the godforsaken gift of the damned."

Okay, so I had a power. She didn't have to rub my mistakes in my face. I became instantly furious. Red was fuming from all my pores.

"It's you who created me, Momma. So what does that make you? A Devil's personal spawn?" I hissed. The brakes on the small Toyota were instantly thrown into action and the car screeched to a stop on the deserted road leading to the Academy.

"Get your stuff and get out of the car." Momma's voice was strained. It was threatening, and really, just annoying. I grabbed my side bag before hopping out of the car. I kicked the rusted tail of the car until the boot sneezed open and I yanked out my two small suitcases.

"Fine," I slammed the car door and the boot. "Have a good life Mary, without me."

And without a second glance, she drove off. And over my side bag.

"That had my laptop in it you B- "I screeched but a sudden voice echoed in my ear.

It was deep, enchanting, and polite. I loved the way his voice sent a chill up my spine and sent the blood in my toes rushing to my heart.

"I assure you that your laptop can be replaced, tots." It started. "Do you wish for help? I can give you a lift to your destination, honey."

Never accept a ride from a stranger. Stuff that logic, that voice was so freakishly hot. How can I decline that voice? I turned around slowly, anger still plastered on my face. I huffed. How could I say no to that face?

"Momma always said never to talk to strangers, nor hop in a car with one." I said. The handsome, pale face smiled warmly. He had long black hair tied behind his neck, and an eyebrow piercing on his left. He wore all black. Black jeans, black sweat shirt with its sleeved ripped off, black _nail polish, _black neck tie hanging so loosely on his neck that it looked like it'd fall off at any given minute, oh and black dress shoes that were worth four times its weight in gold. He was a stunning Goth. He raised a pierced eyebrow in my direction and huddled my suitcases into his Ferrari. He had my eyes, I noticed. Pupil-less eyes.

"As far as I am concerned, tots, momma just ditched you on the side of the road, all _alone. _"he smirked. Sorry, Polite? Yeah right.

I huffed again when he opened the passenger side and let me in. My eye twitched as I took a breath and slid in. I wondered if I'll ever get to see it while the roof was down. Most unlikely.

"Name?" He asked as he slid in. I turned on him.

"You first." I stated. He frowned.

"I asked first." He huffed. I laughed.

"Always the child?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. Again.

"It was you babe, who acted like the child in this equation." He laughed. I muttered under my breath. Stupid playboy jerk.

"Fair." I stated. He looked at me with that of confusion.

"Nothing is fair, life is unfair, especially to you." He sighed. I stared at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He laughed.

"Absit ividia _(No offense intended)_, ad rem _(to the point)_ babe, you have yet a lot to learn." He spoke. That language, spoken fluently? It sounds ancient. Strange even.

"What language is that?" I whispered. He laughed.

"Amicitiae nostrae memoriam spero sempiternam fore _(I hope the memory of our friendship will be everlasting)_, you truly have a lot to learn. You'd leave me with a pleasurable life have I memory to serve." He sighed. "Latin, tots. To answer your question."

"My name is not tots, it Fair." I hissed.

"Fair? What kind of name is that?" He snickered. I hit him, though I think I did more damage to myself than him.

"Originally, its Felicia, but who wants to be called that?" I shot. In answer, I got a wide grin. I was waiting for the laughter to come.

"It suits you. Phillis."He mumbled under a blush. I stared at him incredulously. I hadn't expected that.

"Um, thank you." I whispered.

"Your thanks is welcome." Okay, this playboy slash gentleman was strange. And kind of annoying.

"Oh, we're here now, tots. The name's David." And now I'm angry again.

"With a huff she opens the door, prancing around like the swayer she is. She takes upon her bags and stares upon the site she see's, only to see that it was exquisite. Walking through the building in hopes of finding the office, she becomes numb to the aging cold. Unconcerned, she freezes."


	6. Chapter 6

**I usually don't like being up before two pm, so if this doesn't make sense, than sorry. R&R. Just that green button down the bottom. Clickty click, quickly!!!! **

* * *

Chapter five

The voice came from the corner of the building. It sent a chill down my bones. I had just huffed and removed myself from the car, thinking the exact thing he had said. Who was this boy?

"That's Felix, be unconcerned of him. Though, I suggest you stay away." David spoke. But I didn't want to. He looked like one of those pale jocks. You know, those rich, no good, snobby football players. A player in more than one way? Yeah, that kind. He'd have every girl with the short brown hair he owns, the greenest eyes you'd ever see.

"Then the greens you see must not be many." That boy chuckled. "A weird look you hold yourself. Black hair, pupil-less eyes, and a strange power. Unlike the rest. Of course, that power will be tested, for that is the reason you are here."

"Come, Phillis. I'll get you to the office unharmed." The Goth growled.

"Are thou not a dying breed, I'd kill you for thinking such horrendous things." The jock spoke. For some odd reason, I believed him. Dying breed? The jock looked at me.

"For you to arrive to the Academy with no knowing of what lies behind the walls, it is quite stupid." The jock laughed. "To be warned by me, is also quite an honour. If you wish to be in the known, you come to me.

"Besides, Amicus verus est rara avis _(A true friend is a rare bird)_. All the more pleasing. Aliena nobis nostra plus aliis placent _(other peoples things are more pleasing to us, and ours to other people)_" The jock laughed. I think that was a little insulting on his part. Whatever he said, I had a feeling that it was bad.

"She's not mine, so she's not for the taking." Goth boy hissed. Huh?

"Ah, but if she is untaken, then she is there for the taking, is she not?" Suddenly, all I could think about was getting what I wanted. But I had no idea of what I wanted, so it came a surprise when I started absorbing the power in which the jock boy held. Mind manipulation.

"I am nobodies." I stated. Jock boy was starting at me in shock.

"You just took away my power, how?" He growled. What the hell was he on?

"Power, I took nothing from you. I'm all the way over here." I yelled. _Temperamental much?_

"I am so not temperamental. You are, you stupid... thing!" What a lame comeback on my part. He actually started laughing.

"You have no idea of how much power you have, nor can you work mine so easily." Want to make a bet Sherlock?

Concentrating, I pictured throwing gruesome pictures at him, reliving what I remember from my few experiences when the church my parents went to were burning a woman alive. I remembered her screams, and I threw them at him. Wait, Burned alive? This never happened to me. Another was thrown at him, one of the pale people, ones as pale as him, being pushed out into the open sunlight. There even two young children the sweetest little things I had ever talked to. Before they were pulled out of the room and destroyed with the fate of their parents.

These weren't my past. No, this was the present days. This was what was going to happen, I realized.

"It looks like she got hold of your little gift while she was at it." Jock boy winched. I winched along with him. T-terrible. It was horrible.

"H-How do I stop that?" I whispered. Referring to the children, mainly. Goth boy turned to me and shrugged.

"Well, it's simple really. You just stop thinking about it." What the heck was he rambling about?

"She's talking about the things she saw, you dimwit." Jock boy hissed. Uh, Oh.

"Well, that's even simpler." Goth boy shrugged. "If you were involved in any of them, then you know to keep an eye out and have a back-up to stop it. I don't really help unless its needed, and it's not really needed for your situation."

Jock boy looked furious. "Yeah, well, not only did she see a bunch of Vampires being pushed into direct daylight, but she saw one of _yours _being tied down and _burned_ at the stake."

Davis hands clenched into fists, and he drew in a breath. "Your petty little kind may not be dying out, but mine is. We have to stop that. No human should ever try to kill one of my kind. It brings a horrid fate."

Horrid fate? Wait, _human_? In a matter of seconds, all the power I had absorbed snapped like an elastic band and was forced back into the original possessors, before leaving me breathing heavily and my ribs aching.

"Ugh." I groaned. Jock boy studied me carefully.

"Hurts, huh?" He started. "You have no clue of what you are, do you?"

I blinked at him. What. I. Am?

"But that can't be right, she should know, for she has a job to do. All our kind does." David mumbled from beside me. He's in it? What job?

"W-What the- "I started. I would have tried to speak, but Jock boy interrupted.

"Aspice, officio fungeris sine spe honoris amlpioris (Face it, you're stuck in a dead end job)." He said to me.

"She cannot be stuck in a dead end job if she doesn't have a job to start off with." David answered for me.

"Wait. Hold it." I screeched. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jock smirked, and despite David's warning glance, he answered. He was smug.

"This school is for supernatural's, and you're the thing that keeps the balance is the world. You and Goth boy here are what humans Called Grim Reapers."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm awfully sick today. I feel like crap. Yeah, that's all I feel, crap. I got bored so heres the newest chap, it's short, sorry.**

* * *

Chapter six

I stared at him, yeah, that's all. I just stared. Supernatural's? Come on, there was a myth that the 'dead' used to walk the halls of the school, but as if you believe that. So, you know, I just stared at him. Slowly, very slowly, what he said sunk in. By the look on his face, he was serious.

"Okay, so now you know." He said cheerfully. "What you ganna do?"

I slowly pulled out my mobile phone- that happen to still be alive- from the side bag. Dialling in a number, I put it to my ear while I kept a close eye on Jock boy. He sure didn't look like _that _type.

_"Directive office, how can I help you?" _A lady spoke on the other end.

"What are you doing?" Jock boy asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you can direct me to the closest hospital, please." I say to the phone. Jock boy froze. It took a second for it to sink into his head before he was suddenly in front me. He took away my phone and crushed it in his grip. I swallowed loudly. How did he do _that_?

I shot him a glare. "Hey, that was my phone!"

"I have an ego to uphold, I don't want your petty little brain wreaking it for me because you can't seem to grasp the meaning to my fabulously spoken words."

Damn, Jock boy just messed up any chance of me thinking he might actually be normal. I turned to David.

"You honestly don't believe that you're a _Grim Reaper, _do you?" I asked. In return I got half a smile and an electric shock down my spine. I quickly noticed the small smirk on his lips, and I started to believe that he was the one to do that.

"Well, actually deliciola _(Darling),_ I am not actually a Grim Reaper, but I am Death." He assured. Okay, so skipping the logic that these people were actually crazy, all I could think of at that time was;

"Huh?" and it received two chuckles.

"At this school holds Gods and Goddesses, they create beings in which bring or take away havoc. Like for instance; Mary- Anne, the schools sweet heart is the goddess of lust. She can turn people into lust craving beasts; make people who will fulfil the needs of lonely people, and or take away lust within people. It's simple really." Jock boy started."I, for instance, am the god of wealth. I can make people achieve high standards and make a fortune, or I can make them fall to the ground, hard and fast. David here, is the god of death. Nothing goes unnoticed by him. Every person made into a Reaper has to die first, go through the whole cycle, and even then they remember when they died. He always has to look over the death list and assign the job to a Reaper he has made. It is completely impossible for a Reaper to be born. So, it becomes strange how you can be here, born and healthy and never had died a day in your life, yet you're a Reaper."

Never had died a day in my life? How many times can you die in one life? I'm pretty damn sure it's only once.

"Wait a second Felix, don't jump to conclusions, what if she's the goddess of death?" David asked. Goddess of Death? Please...!

"Well, for one, she wouldn't have been born, and for two, she would be infertile," He leaned over and sniffed me. "And believe me, she's definitely fertile."

He winked at me.

"How about I make you infertile?" I growled, just about ready to pounce when David's chuckle stopped me. What if they were telling the truth, than what would that make me? David saw my nervous state.

"Hey now, don't let us make you awkward, I'll take you to the office and we'll find out why this school actually let you in. They don't just let humans in, even when they have a high amount of power; they must have information on you."

You know, 'cause that made me feel all the better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

Okay, so do you get the idea so far? My life has started off really strangely. And it only got stranger. At the time I found it hilarious that these people believed this crap, but I guess you'll find out why I started to believe them. Seriously, when you're put into a school full of gods and goddesses and their minions, what do you expect?

"Hey, where did Blood disappear to?" I hissed over the noise. Grief turned to me.

"Oh, that little rascal." She started. "He got hungry earlier so I took him out. He fed enough to knock himself out, greedy little bugger he is. He's over by the river, snoozing like there's no tomorrow. Little kids just aren't fit to be Reapers."

I grimaced. Blood was four years old. It really wasn't fitting for him to be a Reaper, but he was made by me, literally, he was a born Reaper. How does that work if they can't be born, you say? Well I guess you'll just have to find out.

"He went back with you the other night, hey intelligence?" I started. He nodded. "Thanks for that, I'll take him home tonight though. It's only fitting for him to be with his mum every other day. Being without one parent is enough; you wouldn't want to be away from two."

He nodded again, with another grimace. Okay, so let's get back to my story. Hopefully, you'll find it fitting. Oh, and just a little secret between you and me. For the whole time I was there, I never knew a thing the freaks said while speaking a different language. It was hard enough to understand their bloody English. Freaks. But they don't know that, so just keep it a little secret between you and me. Agreed?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

I sat in the dorm with my pencil and sketch pad. Little things seemed to have a habit of appearing in my head for the last three days, and David wouldn't let me leave until I attempted to draw those little things. Oh, and the dorm arrangements, no matter how many times I tried arguing it with the Landlord of the academy, I was still forced to share a room with the Death god himself.

There was no separation with the girls and boys, and there were no rules other than the basics.

-All eating must remain within dorm room.

-Fights are kept to a minimum, no killing gods or goddesses, minions are accepted.

-Any affection towards others must remain outside of classrooms, unless you're a god or goddess.

-All work must be handed in on the correct day.

-Tardiness will be punished, unless you have the escort of a god. Punishments extend to goddesses.

- Sick days must be followed up with a written letter from a god or goddess to verify your absence. Unless, of course, you are a god or goddess yourself.

I was starting to think that there was some racism going on between the races here, but after sitting in one of the rooms with some of them, I understood instantly. All the minions were constantly at each other. The Gods and Goddesses constantly yapped to one another, causing fights. They all hated each other and I couldn't think of one logical reason as to why.

I also noticed that all the minions that handed in notes instantly sat beside the God or Goddess who had handed it to them. All the minions had something in resemblance to their masters and I began to wonder. The first day I had come here we went to the office. Nobody understood me at all. There was no information on me other than that I wasn't human, but nobody could figure out what I was. I had a scent, unlike the gods and goddesses, but I had too much of my own free mind to be a minion, plus David hadn't made me, and I was pretty sure that he would know if he did. He had a darn good memory, naming all his minions from face to face without hesitating. He said that all the Reapers he made were here, and that the only time they left was when they were assigned a job. I understood perfectly when he said his kind were rapidly dying out. Every time he sent in a pack of three, only two, or even one, would return. Nobody knew who was killing out these creatures.

"Why don't you just create more, like you already had?" I had asked. He gave me a saddened look.

"It takes an extraordinary amount of power. Every time you create a Reaper, you give them a gift, and the gift you give them instantly leaves your body. It takes years for that gift to reappear in your body. By then it'd be too late."

I thought about this carefully. "I am a strange being right? What if I was like you, could do those strange things. Then would I be able to help?"

He shrugged. He didn't look too happy. "I don't know, have you ever tried?"

"No, can't you teach me?" I started. "If I can do other things, then maybe I can do that for you."

I shut my mouth. That sounded so horrible, it sounded like I was begging, like I owed him something, like he was the love of my life.

He looked at me, something hinting behind his eyes. Some strange emotion. Then he sighed.

"I guess we could try." Then he laughed. It sounded like he had implied something else. I hit him.

"I offered to help create more of your kind, in _one _way only." I grumbled. David turned to me, his hands resting on my hips and his face so close that all I had to do was reach up and... Stop thinking that!

"But It'd be so much more fun to try a second way too." He was intimating. All I had to do was pull him down and... NO!

"Gah." I gasped. "You and your mind tricks."

He smirked. I couldn't even pull away from him before his lips crashed mine. I did nothing. I didn't struggle, I didn't react. I couldn't, I never kissed a guy before, and I definitely didn't know what to do. I just started him wide- eyed until his eyes opened but he didn't stop. He requested entrance in which I obliged. My hands knotted in his hair but I didn't close my eyes, I stared into his. I felt like he could read right through me.

"You sure you don't want to try the second way?" He growled when I finally pulled away.

"No." My voice was husky and I pulled out of David's grasp. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"You enjoyed it, admit it." He laughed. I glared.

"So did not." I pushed my hair from my shoulders with a flick of my wrist.

He smirked. "Oh, I know you did."

"Jerk." I screeched.

And that was the end of that day. So here I was, trying to draw the pointless little objects. David had said that the objects I would draw represented the minions I would be able to make. He said if I could locate them, then it meant that I could create the beings. He was confused when I pointed them out, but he was impressed after the second day. I had basically a whole sketch book filled with tiny little symbols. A danger, a fire, a book, a brain, a heart, a star. Lots of things.

David couldn't understand. He said I would only be able to see a few and they'd be the ones I could make, but I was seeing and awful lot of them.

Suddenly, he walked through the door as I started to get a funny tingle on my nose. I never got sick, so I didn't have to worry about that, but it felt strange.

"What else did you find today?" He asked as he sat on the bed. Our room was like a huge unit, being him a God and me a weird being and all.

"A drop of blood, a flash of lightning, a human body, a solid object." I spoke. David nodded. I put down the paper and turned to him.

"Blood was a little strange, it didn't feel like it belonged, but it appeared." I said. He nodded thoughtfully.

"That's never happened, but it may be because you're female and unusual." He mused. I shook my head, thinking about the little _vision _that came with it.

_A person stood, bellowing orders to her comrades, and the child gingerly stood. _

_"Momma, when's Papa coming home?" The boy's voice was soft, and the so called mother leaned down to lift him into her arms._

_"Not for a while, baby." She cooed at the toddler. I couldn't see her face, but the voice was oddly familiar. The little child nodded before resting his red little haired head on her shoulder. I could see little bits of black sticking out. The child yawned and the woman smiled. Hr face came into view and I gasped. It was me. _

"No, I believe Blood will be born." I spoke. He looked at me curiously. "I had a sort of vision today, the child is a born Reaper. I'm its mother."

He looked a little shocked. Then he smirked. "Maybe we did go with plan two then?"

I glared. I could argue with it though, How was I to know?

"You can show me the vision you know." David said. I stared at him. My mind suddenly back to the child. I could see the resemblance now. He definitely looked like David in many ways. The nose, the mouth, the curly hair. Though the colour in the hair was strange. The child had some of my colour hair, my wide eyes, my tiny length. I gulped.

"How do I show you?" I asked. So much for the future being a secret.

"Pass your hands." I did as he said and he concentrated before his eyes widened. He cursed lightly under his breath.

"The Death God and Goddess are supposed to be infertile, how in the world did that happen?" He started. "I didn't mean plan two literally. That's a miracle."

"Do you hate that you might be a father in the future?" I whispered. Somehow that thought hurt me. David looked at me in shock.

"Of course not, are you kidding me?" He yelled with a smile. "I'm actually going to be a father. I'm going to have a beautiful wife and child."

I blushed. He just referred to me being his wife. Oh god. ... ... No scratch that last comment!

Of course, life wasn't as simple as see the future and ta daa! No, the future can always be altered.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
